For many years brackets for mounting pedestrian crossing signal switches and signs on poles have been formed of metal castings. The metal castings are configured to define a rectangular frame, and also to form a housing for the switch adjacent to the frame. The sign itself in the prior art assembly is made of metal with indicia stencilled, or otherwise formed on its front surface. Such a sign, however, is susceptible to corrosion, and it requires painting which is easily scratched. The prior art metal sign, moreover, is susceptible to vandalism in that it can be easily removed merely by removing the screws. Also, the prior art bracket assembly is adapted to fit only one sized pole conveniently.
The plastic bracket of the present invention may be formed of polycarbonate or polyvinylchloride (PVC), or other suitable plastic material, and it and its sign are constructed in a manner described briefly above to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art bracket, and to provide a simple, inexpensive and rugged assembly for the intended purpose, which requires minimal maintenance, and which is not susceptible to vandalism. The bracket of the invention may be fitted on a number of different sized poles, merely by selecting the proper top for a standard sized body, so that only the tops need be made in different sizes.